


It's all a blur last night

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Comfort, Communication, F/M, Getting Together, Lapdance, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Pre-Iron Man 1, Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome, Undercover Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Natasha is posing as a stripper, and it works best for everyone when Tony takes a definite interest in her. Clint shows up a while later, and Tony takes it in stride.





	1. T1-Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark Bingo T1-Cliche

Tony tended to draw attention no matter where he went, so maybe that's why he liked strip clubs. The other customers didn't give a shit about him because they were focused on the naked women. They all recognized him when they glanced over of course, but then one of the workers would pass by and their attention would be diverted and never return to him. It was the only time he could be in public and not have to deal with people bothering him for being Tony Stark, Merchant of Death and CEO of the leading tech company of the world. Here, he was just another lonely guy with a wallet full of money. 

It let him forget most everything, and when a red head with a face like an angel and a body like a porn star came up to a pole to introduce herself for the night, he forgot everything else. When she came down to the floor, he paid for a lap dance. 

"Well imagine that," she said as she straddled him. "Tony Stark in the club and he chooses me. All the other women are positively green with envy." 

His breathing was heavy as she moved, and his hands went automatically to grip her ass. "I'm not sure they're paying enough attention to be jealous." 

"For once, I know more than the genius," she teased. 

Tony chuckled. "Do tell." 

"It's obvious who has money and who doesn't." Her hips rotated and Tony bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning. She wouldn't mind, but he didn't actually have an exhibitionist kink, despite what most people thought. "And from there it's obvious who tips well and who doesn't. You learn to spot them from across the room so that you can make the most money in as little time as possible." 

"And I'm a flashing neon sign?" 

"Absolutely," she said breathily, licking her lips as if Tony needed any extra incentive to spend more time with her tonight. 

A few minutes later, after the banter and dance was finished, Tony paid her once, then handed over the full amount again as a tip. "After you've made the rounds, maybe find me again?" 

She smiled softly at him, and he knew the fondness was all in his head but it worked anyways. "Absolutely." 

Tony watched her walk away, but the strange part was that he was looking at the back of her head and not her ass. Rhodey was right; he really did get attached at the drop of a hat. Normally this was the time when he'd start drinking until his mind was moving slow enough that he felt normal for a change. But she was going to be coming back later, and he refused to forget about her because it had been a damn long time since he'd actually liked someone. 

It was pretty damn shitty then, that he got hit with the reminder that he was here to meet someone. A very undesirable someone that was an illegal arms dealer, trading in counterfeit Stark weapons if intel was to be believed. He didn't know that Tony suspected, of course. As far as Mister Hathaway knew, this was an initial meeting about working together in the future. As fucking if. But he needed to get some form of confirmation, and Hathaway insisted that they do an informal first meeting so he told Tony to meet him at this strip club. He was probably hoping that it would throw Tony off, and he'd agree to something without thinking. He hated this shit, but at least he'd met that dancer and had some hope of ending tonight on a good note. 

Remembering that he had a meeting with an asshole made him want to start pounding back drinks to make this bearable, but he had to have a clear head for this. He sighed, sipping at his drink and relishing the burn as it went down his throat. Tony checked the time, unsurprised that Hathaway was late. Another tactic to make Tony uncomfortable, but mostly it made him tired and annoyed. This petty bullshit was just... exhausting. He leaned back to wait, looking to everyone there like he didn't have a care in the world. The anonymity was over for now, and he had to be prepared for whatever the hell Hathaway was going to try. 

"Tony!" he said with a wide smile and sitting too close. 

"Hathaway," Tony said neutrally, not shifting his leg away even though it was touching the other man. Apparently Hathaway was making it his goal to annoy Tony as much as Hammer did. 

"Please, call me John." 

"I wasn't aware we were on a first name basis," Tony said, still not looking at him. 

His smile wobbled a bit, then came back stronger than ever. "Well I figured since it's an informal meeting and we're meeting at a tit show-" 

"You have three minutes to convince me why working with you would be better than forgetting you exist and enjoying the rest of my time here." Tony took another sip from his drink, making it obvious that he was looking at one of the dancers instead of Hathaway. 

It worked as a kick-start, and he started talking. It was a well-thought speech, but it did nothing to disguise the fact that it was fancy words and nothing more. Hathaway had nothing to offer Stark Industries and plenty to gain. He'd have better access to their designs, making his fakes better and able to jack up the price on them. 

"I'll think about it," Tony said when he was done. 

"And set up a meeting where we can discuss this at length?" Another opportunity to take a peek at what they had in the works, probably. 

"I'll check with my assistant and find out when there's time in my schedule," Tony said, keeping his tone light as if he was agreeing. He  _ was _ going to check with Pepper for free time, but that was mostly to see if he could sneak away and bother Rhodey. 

Hathaway grinned. "Excellent! So I was thinking that-" 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," the woman from before said, looking at Tony. 

"Actually-" Hathaway started, but Tony cut him off. 

"Absolutely not," Tony said, holding out a hand to her. 

She smiled sitting sideways on his lap. 

Tony glanced carelessly at Hathaway. "We're done here." 

He spluttered for a moment before deciding to save the remnants of his dignity and leaving. 

Once he was gone, Tony sighed in relief, resting his forehead against her shoulder. "Thank you for saving me." 

"Rough meeting?" she said sympathetically, petting a hand through his hair. 

"You have no idea. See if I  _ ever _ give a small-time arms dealer the benefit of the doubt." 

"Arms dealer?" she repeated. "Why the hell were you doing a meeting like that in a strip club?" 

"He thinks it's informal, I think he's scum. Contraband bullshit," Tony said waving his hand carelessly. He snorted, raising his head. "As if I wouldn't notice." 

She raised an eyebrow. "Sounds serious." 

"Yeah," Tony agreed making a face. "I guess I should go deal with that." There wasn't anything he could do as far as getting the guy arrested, but black balling him to all of Stark Industries' subsidiaries would be a good start. 

"Do you uh, think you'd have some free time afterwards? For a bit of fun?" 

Tony gave her a wry smile. "I'd love to, but paying for sex has never ended well for me." Inevitably someone found out, and then his face was plastered on gossip rags and the board members glared at him like they hadn't done the exact same thing. Stock prices would dip, and Pepper would tell him that there were plenty of people willing to sleep with him for free, so couldn't he just pick one of them? 

She shook her head. "Not a professional offer, just a personal one." 

"Oh." Tony blinked at her dumbly. 

"It was just an offer to help pick your night up." She paused. "And so I can tell my best friend that I got to sleep with Tony Stark while he was eating an entire bag of Cheetos on the couch." 

He laughed, and once he started, the funnier it seemed. "Well I'm not going to stand between you and bragging to your best friend." 

She grinned at him. "I'll get dressed then. Hopefully you won't find me any less attractive for it, and I'll meet you out front?" 

"Sounds good," he said, and she pressed a kiss to his cheek before getting up. 

* * *

Nat-- as she eventually introduced herself-- was still there when Tony woke up because she was still asleep. Tony didn't feel like getting up, so he propped himself up on some pillows and grabbed a tablet from his nightstand. 

It was a while longer before she woke, though Tony didn't know how long it had been, exactly. "Morning," he said mildly, not setting the tablet down. 

Nat stretched and yawned and wiggled, eventually propping her head up on one arm as she laid on her side to look at him. "I'm surprised you're still here. Don't you have people to get rid of your one night stands for you?" 

"Yeah," he said absently. 

She raised an eyebrow. "Should I take this to mean that you are distracted, or that you want me around more than just last night?" 

"Door number two Monty. If you want, of course. You want one night, no harm done. I'll order you breakfast from wherever you want, and Happy can give you a ride home." 

"And if I want more than one night? What is it I'd be agreeing to?" 

"Dating, probably." 

"Probably?" 

"Fine, we'd be dating." 

"I take it your playboy reputation was exaggerated, then?" 

"Depends on the year," he said honestly. There had definitely been times when he was doing his best to fuck his way through the entire adult population of California-- or Boston or New York, basically wherever he was living at the time-- but that was in the past. Rhodey teased him about getting too old to get it up, but he was tired of the random nights that passed for intimacy just because it was sex. 

"Well in that case," she said, flopping onto her back and stretching her arms above her.


	2. S5-Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint shows up and catches Tony's eye.

Clint couldn't _quite_ remember where he was, but he knew that he was safe. Or, rather, that he was near Natasha. Maybe not the safest place then, since she was working an undercover op right now and Clint tended to forget the details of her mission when he was concussed. And he was pretty sure he had a concussion right now. 

Tony Stark walked in while Clint was still figuring out which way was up. He tilted his head. "Oh hey, you're Tony Stark. That's cool." 

"Yep, that's me. And who are you?" 

Nat came in next, and she froze in place when she saw him, her eyes narrowing. "Clint, what the fuck are you doing here?" 

He turned-- because it was always best to be right side up when talking to her-- and promptly fell off the couch. Funny, he hadn't known he was _on_ a couch, but now he was on the floor which was distinctly less comfortable. "Falling with grace," he mumbled, his mouth smushed against the floor. 

"Tony," Nat said, her voice thin in a way that meant she was rubbing at her temples, "this is my best friend Clint." 

"Nice to meet you," Tony said, his voice closer than it had been before. Suddenly, there were hands on Clint, helping him up. Huh. Usually when he was dealing with such a minor injury, Nat let him stumble about on his own. Except he looked up and it _wasn't_ Natasha helping him, it was Tony. 

"Thanks man," Clint said. He meant to pat Tony on the shoulder, but since he was seeing double he ended up awkwardly patting his neck. 

Tony looked at him, slightly amused but mostly concerned. "Are you drunk?" 

"Clint," Nat sighed, but he understood the warning implicit there: don't break her cover by being honest. 

"In my defense," he said, "it wasn't morning when I _started_." 

"Sorry about this Tony," Nat said, coming up to join them. 

"It's fine." 

"No it's not, I should have been keeping an eye on him. He has a tendency to find me when he's like this, and at the very least I should have warned you." 

"Really Nat, I don't care. Everyone knows I've done far worse. What's your name- Clint? C'mon Clint we were just about to eat." He got an arm under Clint and started walking him to the kitchen. Now Clint had made his way to food under far worse conditions, but _Tony Stark_. Sure Nat was sleeping with the guy, but he wasn't going to pass up the chance to (basically) hug him. 

"Don't encourage this behavior, we'll never get rid of him." 

"Once he tastes the drunk/hangover smoothie I'm making him, we might have trouble getting him to stay to finish it." 

"Oh he'll finish it alright." 

Tony glanced back at her, amused, helping Clint fall into a chair around the table. "I'm glad he has you looking out for him. Fuck knows I would've died if Rhodey hadn't had an eye out for me." 

"I don't want to give you the wrong impression," she said, and Clint recognized her trying to get the focus off of him. "Clint's not hopeless, he just gets... upset, sometimes." 

"Depressed," Tony supplied, and Nat made a face as if to say 'you're not wrong'. "Really Nat, it's fine. I don't mind." 

"You keep saying that," she said with a crooked smile, "but I know we had plans this morning." 

"I'm working in my lab for a while; no one will notice if I'm an hour late." 

Nat's eyes darted to Clint, then back to Tony. "If it really doesn't bother you." 

"It doesn't." 

She smiled, but Clint could see that she was worried-- he hadn't been worked into her profile. Natasha was always good at thinking on her feet, but Clint had a way of throwing a wrench in her plans in the worst way possible. "Thanks, Tony." 

Tony waved her off, but it was obvious he was pleased. It looked like he really cared about her, and Clint wondered how much it was going to hurt him when she had to leave. Throughout the course of breakfast-- and a smoothie that was as horrible tasting as promised-- Clint wondered how much _Nat_ was going to be hurt when she left. 

* * *

"Are you okay?" Nat asked once they were out of the tower together. 

"Just a little concussion." 

"Good," she said, then slapped his arm. "What the _fuck_ were you thinking showing up like that? You could have ruined my cover, and all of this would have pointless." 

"Would it?" 

"If you don't stop being cryptic I'm going to injure you bad enough that you _have_ to visit medical." 

"Naaat," he whined, and she narrowed her eyes threateningly. "You're not even acting when you're with him." 

She blinked in surprise. 

"Seriously." Clint nodded, like he was very wise, and pat her on the shoulder. He was no longer seeing double, so he didn't miss. Clint: 1, Concussion: also 1. Just wait, one of these days he'd beat the concussion, he was sure of it. "You're just being you. Stark called you Nat. People don't call you that when you have a cover name." 

"I've gone by Natalie before," she said defensively. 

"Yeah and you always tell people to call you Natalie, not Nat. You _like_ him," he said, singing the last part in an obnoxious voice. He deserved the punch to the arm that got him, but he was unrepentant. 

* * *

"Why am I coming to spend time with you and your boyfriend again?" 

"Because Tony keeps asking about you, and he's going to get suspicious if you don't show up soon." 

"Isn't this a date night though?" 

"Don't be stupid, it's not a date night if you're there." 

* * *

Clint went out to get pizza and found more money in his wallet than he thought he had. Huh, how nice. Now he could get _two_ pizzas. 

A new shirt showed up in the mail, one he did _not_ remember ordering. But it was bright purple and _wonderful_ , so apparently he had. 

"Okay," Clint said, looking at a set of new hearing aids sitting innocently on his counter, "I know that I didn't buy you." He picked one up and peered at it. On it was a little Stark Industries symbol. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." He put them in his pocket and left for the Tower-- which he now had free access to? Tony trusted far too easily-- to ask Stark just what the hell he was thinking. "Jarvis, where's Tony?" 

"Sir is in his workshop." 

"Can you take me there?" 

"Of course." 

"Thanks," Clint said begrudgingly as the elevator started moving. Just because he was pissed at Tony was no reason to be mean to Jarvis. 

Tony looked up with a smile when he entered. "Hey Clint, what's up?" 

He threw the hearing aids on the table and crossed his arms over his chest with a glare. 

"What's wrong with them? Did they not fit?" 

"I wouldn't know." 

"You didn't even try them?" Tony asked, looking a little hurt, which only served to make Clint more upset. 

"I don't fucking need your pity. Believe it or not, I've got my own hearing aids, and they work perfectly. I don't need your rushed prototype, so how about you stick to what you're good at?" 

Silently, and with his face closed off, Tony slid the hearing aids off his work table and into a drawer, that he closed immediately after they landed. "Sorry. Won't happen again. Anything else I can do for you?" 

Clint stared at him for a minute. He'd been expecting more. A fight. Tony Stark didn't take insults laying down, he snarked and bit back and hurt you as much as you tried to hurt him. Passively accepting wasn't what he'd been expecting when he showed up. Whatever, this wasn't his mission to be worrying about, it was Natasha's. "Nope." He turned around and left. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tony hunched over, looking defeated. Not his problem. He ignored the gnawing in his stomach; he was probably just hungry. 

* * *

He answered the phone, taking a break from the shooting range when it rang. "Hello-" 

"What the fuck did you do," Nat asked. How did she make a question sound like a threat? It was a gift. 

"Ate some pizza that had been sitting out for six hours. I never thought you'd find out, but here you are, somehow dis-" 

"With Tony," she interrupted again. "He thinks you hate him, and for some reason he thinks that means our break-up is imminent. Fix it." 

"Right, cause me apologizing isn't suspicious at all." 

"We have plans to watch Jurassic Park tonight, and if we have to cancel because you refuse to show up, I'm gonna start shooting." 

"You can watch Jurassic Park without me," he pointed out, surprised that this was something he had to say. 

"We _can_ , but we don't _want_ to. Show up bearing popcorn and he'll forgive you on the spot." 

Ooo popcorn, that was a good point. Tony had good snacks-- the best snacks, really. "What makes you think I did something wrong?" 

"You always do something wrong." 

"Rude. Besides, shouldn't you be able to have a date without me? It kind of sounds like your boyfriend wants me instead of you." 

"He does not- huh." She didn't elaborate. 

"Nat? What are you thinking?" 

"Hm? Oh nothing. We'll see you tonight." 

She hung up, and Clint stared at his phone in confusion. She was getting stranger by the day. He wasn't a part of this assignment, and as much as he joked that she was just being herself, this completely went against undercover etiquette. Honestly? Clint was worried about her. 

"Who was that on the phone?" Tony asked when he walked into the room. 

Natasha turned to him with a smile, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Clint. He said he'll be here for movie night." 

"He said, or you ordered?" 

"There were elements of both." 

"But more of the second than the first." 

"Yeah." 

"So he's coming?" 

"He'd better," she growled. Nat paused when she saw the way Tony's fingers were fidgeting. "Are you okay? Did he say something to you?" 

"What? No, nothing like that." 

"Then what's bothering you?" 

"So uh, I did a lot of research on this, but everyone said it depends on your situation so read the room, and I'm like okay but if I could read the room that well I wouldn't be looking this up in the first place." 

"Tony? What are you getting at?" 

He brought his hand up and made a circle with his pointer finger like he was pointing at himself, Nat, and someone not currently present. "The three of us. You, me, and Clint, all together." 

Nat blinked at him, not understanding. "Yeah... what about us?" 

"Um, so technically it's polyamory, and you can totally say no if you're not comfortable with it. I was just thinking that the three of us get along so well, and I like him, and you two seem close, so what's the harm in asking?" 

"You want to date Clint?" 

"And you," he hurried to say. "At the same time. The three of us, together." 

"Sure," she found her mouth saying at the same time her brain wondered what the hell she was doing. "We can ask him tonight. After the movie though, that way the whole night's not ruined if he says no." Not that she thought he would, though. 

Tony smiled at her, utterly relieved. "Great. I mean- this is awesome, I thought you'd freak out. Maybe hit me. Being totally on-board is a nice change, and I, for one, welcome the new direction my life is taking." 

"You're so dramatic." 

"Clint's dramatic too." 

"Yeah and you're both pains in my ass." 

"I guess that's something you're attracted to then, since you're willing to try this." 

"What can I say, I've always had bad taste." 

Tony laughed and stepped forward, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I've got to get some work done, but I'll see you tonight?" 

"Sure." She watched him go, wondering how he could be so sweet when he didn't know anything about her. And she didn't even mean that in the usual way, where she had a cover story and that's what they knew. Tony didn't press her for details. He asked how her day was and listened to any stories she had, but there was a distinct lack of nitpicking that she'd gotten used to over the years. 

Nat had known that Clint was right the moment he said that she was in too deep, but she'd ignored it. And now... well, now it was too late. She _could_ get out-- Shield had all the information they currently needed about Tony, mainly that he wasn't doing any illegal arms deals-- but she didn't _want_ to get out. She liked lounging around his penthouse and going on dates with him. It was basically a paid vacation, one with sex that she actually enjoyed. Recently, that vacation had included getting to hang out with her best friend, so that had been nice. Now, Clint was going to get thrown into the sex part too, and she had zero problems with that. In fact, she was looking forward to it.


	3. T3-Kink: Orgasm Denial/Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP between Tony, Nat, and Clint

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Clint asked, about twenty minutes in. 

"She had _better_ fucking know!" Tony grit out. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and in Clint's opinion, was doing a really good job of keeping his cool. Nat had gone up to Tony, very nicely the other day, and asked how he felt about edging. Tony had said he was open to trying it, which led them to where they were now: with Nat sucking Tony's cock, alternating between fast and teasing. 

"Really Clint?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and somehow managing to look condescending even though her lips were red, swollen, and covered in both spit and pre-come. "You think you can do better?" 

"Not really," he said with a shrug, "but I think that he'd be more out of his mind if you hadn't ordered me to the side." 

"I didn't order you to the side," she said, working her hand up and down Tony's dick while they talked as lightly as though discussing the weather, "you decided that you wanted to watch and put yourself over there." 

"I remember it differently." 

"I don't give a shit how you remember it Clint, just get over here and put your mouth to use." 

Clint got up and made his way over. "You know, I always thought that when you'd finally say that to me, it would be because you wanted me to eat you out." 

"Me too, actually." 

"Yeah I'm so _sorry_ that I took that away from you," Tony said around clenched teeth. 

"You're about to be more sorry," Clint said idly, rubbing a finger along one of Tony's nipples. 

"No. Clint, no. No no no no- _fuck_!" Tony arched, nearly biting through his lip as he tried to keep from outright shrieking to high heaven. It was a battle he lost a minute later. It seemed to be the goal, because they didn't make him suffer for much longer. When they finally let him come, it was like a goddamn freight train slamming into him. His vision blacked out and he struggled to breathe, but it was the opposite of terrifying. It was freeing to be released from all that pressure of holding back and being teased, like a tidal wave of pleasure washing over and through him. It took a while for Tony to come back to himself, but he was already cleaned up, and Clint and Natasha were getting in bed on either side of him, cuddling close. "I," Tony said hoarsely, "am way too tired to be trying to cuddle both of you right now." 

"We'll take care of it solnyshko," Natasha said, carefully draping an arm over his chest. 

"Like how we took care of you a few minutes ago only nicer," Clint said, all chipper and pressing a smacking kiss to Tony's cheek. 

"I would hit you if I could." He was way too tired to deal with it at the moment, so he'd have to let the comment slide. 

Because Natasha loved him though, she lifted her arm and did it on his behalf. 

"Aw, Tasha no." 

"Thanks Nat." 

"No problem."


End file.
